


孕期二三事

by shimotsuki_kayu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *凛绪，abo*孕期车





	孕期二三事

　　所有的一切都始于那场演唱会。

　　final场的大幕即将落下，外面歌迷呼喊“安可”的声音震耳欲聋，一浪高过一浪；肾上腺素被猛烈地激发出来，全场气氛即将达到最高潮。

　　而漆黑的舞台后面，则是焦急等待的两位少年。

　　最先发现衣更真绪不对劲的是同为omega的游木真。他与真绪同在舞台右侧候场等待上台，却在耳返收到上台指令的那一刻回头看到了勉强靠着墙壁捂着胸口的真绪。

　　“衣更君，你的脸怎么那么苍白，是不是不舒服？”

　　衣更真绪勉强摇了摇头，一只手撑住舞台下的金属横梁，一手拿过工作人员递来的水瓶轻轻抿了一口，勉强压下那股从胃里翻涌上来的恶心的感觉。

　　“我没事的。”他摆了摆手，朝着同伴勾起了嘴角，“等下就是最后一首歌了吧。我还能撑得住。”

　　“等下是返场安可曲啊，那么高强度的舞蹈你还可以吗？”

　　“没事，就1曲的话我还可以……”衣更真绪揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，又用手拍了拍脸颊让自己精神起来，然后就拽着游木真上了舞台。“好了，眼前的表演更重要吧，对待粉丝可不能倦怠啊。”

　　虽然这样说了，但他的信息素却无法骗人。游木真闻着空气中逐渐变得浓郁缠绵的佛手柑味道，在真绪没有看到的地方轻轻叹了一口气。

　　——如今，也只能让这场演出赶紧结束了吧。

　　果不其然，当Trickstar四位成员最终谢幕结束走下台时，真绪眼前一黑，腿一软险些就要摔在地上。幸好游木真一直注意着他的情况，及时用手拉了一把才不至于摔倒受伤。而随后下台的明星和北斗两人也是急急忙忙跑到了真绪身边，团里唯一的alpha明星昴流勉强把他背回了休息室里。

　　“……”坐在椅子上的真绪勉强睁开眼睛，刚想说些什么感谢的话，胸口的那种憋闷恶心又卷土重来。他下意识去捂住嘴，却没有来得及。胃里那些还没有消化的食物还有胆汁之类的便一并被他吐在了桌子上，刺鼻的腥臭味弥漫了整间房间，但却没有一个人后退，反而都聚集到了真绪的身边。

　　“衣更，是不是不舒服，我让游木送你去医院吧。”最有经验的小队长北斗率先发话，他将真绪的椅子拉离桌子边，手掌覆上了真绪的额头，满头的冷汗让他不敢怠慢。

　　“是啊阿绪，这里就交给我和小北，难受的话还是去医院吧。”明星看见北斗皱了皱眉，再看看真绪苍白到毫无血色的脸，也意识到了事情的严重性。“阿木，我去叫小杏开车送你们去。”

　　还未等游木真回答，真绪就先扯住了明星的队服下摆。

　　“我没事的，只是休息一下就可——”

　　“不行的，”游木真义正言辞地对真绪说道，“我也是omega哦，所以衣更君在想什么我都明白的。听我们的去医院吧。”

　　 真绪咬了咬下唇，颤抖的唇瓣上刻下了一排清晰的牙印。他刚想说什么反驳的话，却又被另一股恶心的感觉噎住了喉咙。他堪堪别过头，又是一阵翻天覆地的呕吐。

　　见此状Trickstar的剩下三名成员也没什么好说的。北斗负责去安排清场以及一些后续事宜，而明星则是去叫经纪人开车送真绪去医院。游木真搀扶着浑身瘫软无力的真绪坐上小杏的车，掏出手机打开通讯录找到了朔间凛月的电话。

　　刚想点击那个绿色的拨出键，却被一双漂亮的手遮盖了屏幕。

　　真绪勉强靠着游木真坐在车上，身体还是极度虚弱的状态，额头上冒着汗，漂亮的绿色眼睛也难受地眯了起来。但他还是执着地拿过游木真的手机。

　　“别告诉他……”

　　“可是……”

　　“Knights还在外地举办巡回演唱会吧，别让他担心了。”

　 作为最能理解衣更真绪立场的存在，游木真看了看身边因为难受而蜷缩成一团的衣更真绪，咬了咬牙，按灭了手机屏幕，终究还是没打过去这个电话。

　　衣更真绪看到游木真按下锁屏键后，对他露出了个淡淡的微笑。刚想跟他说声谢谢，却又是眼前一白，便彻底晕了过去。

　　————

　　醒来的时候他已经是躺在了医院的病床上了。白色的窗帘、白色的墙壁，配合着春日晨曦有些刺眼的阳光，让真绪难受地眯着眼睛。他下意识地用手去遮挡，却看到了趴在他床上的一个黑色的毛绒绒的脑袋。

　　“凛、凛月……”真绪认出了来人，张了张嘴，沙哑的声音一出口连他自己都被吓了一跳。他试探性地用手指触碰了一下那个人的发丝，甫一接触的瞬间那个人的身体微微挪动了一下，让真绪的手僵在了原地。

　　凛月挣扎了一下，睁开了那双布满血丝的双眼。

在真绪被送到医院接受检查期间，游木真还是没有听从他的要求坚持拨打了凛月的电话。在告知事实后还在外地演出的凛月连夜赶到医院，照顾了他一整夜后，有些支撑不住地伏在真绪的病床前准备小憩一会儿时，真绪从昏迷中苏醒了过来。

当看到真绪那有些讶异的神情时，凛月也顾不上双臂和后颈的酸麻，径直扑到了真绪的身上紧紧环住了他的脖子。

　　“真、真~绪……”凛月的鼻音浓重，声音颤抖着，冰凉的泪水划过他滚烫的脸颊。他不管不顾的一把鼻涕一把泪全往真绪的病号服上蹭，偶像包袱早被他丢在了脑后。

　　真绪从未见过这副模样的凛月，也着实吓了一跳。凛月不肯开口，但空气中那愈加浓郁的信息素却向他传递着无比悲伤的情绪。真绪轻叹了口气，一只手抚上凛月的后背，一遍遍地在他耳边低语着。

　　“我在。”

　　“真~绪。”

　　“我在。”

　　“真~绪，你知道我有多担心你吗？”凛月将头凑近真绪白皙的脖颈，伸出舌头去舔舐那块格外敏感的软肉，小心翼翼地释放着自己的信息素，不意外地听到了身下人传来有些粗重的喘息声。

　　“别、别这样……”真绪无法克制地喘着，手却不自觉地环紧了凛月的脖子。这样诚实的动作显然大大激发了alpha的占有欲，得到了许可的凛月得寸进尺地下意识张了张嘴，那两颗尖锐的虎牙就那样轻轻地在omega腺体上摩挲着。

　　“下次要是再不顾自己身体硬撑，我就要给真~绪一点惩罚了。”湿热的吐息尽数喷洒在真绪的后颈上，蜻蜓点水的撩拨让他的身体不住地颤抖着，也只得硬着头皮点了点头。

“我错了，凛、小凛，下次不会了，所以快放开……唔……”

　　不能否认，他最近确实因为演唱会的事情而有些忘我了。omega的身体素质本来就不能和beta还有alpha相比，更别提这还是对Trickstar意义非凡的出道纪念演唱会。由于新年假期之前有其他的工作安排，他比其他人少了将近2个月的练习时间。为了找回这些差距，不光是常规的彩排，他还利用私下的时间进行加练，熬夜、睡在练习室之类的早已是家常便饭，吃饭也总是随便扒拉两口就又转身跑去练习室把没有记熟的舞步一遍又一遍地跳着。这样刻苦的态度即使是旁边的工作人员也有些心疼，更别提凛月了。

　　“看在你认错态度良好的情况下，我就不再追究了~”凛月收起了继续玩弄真绪的心，重新做回了病床边，还顺便把床头调高了一些方便真绪坐起来。

　　“那真是谢谢你了。”真绪揉了揉那处被蹂躏到红肿的腺体，不好意思地朝凛月笑了笑。

　　他不得不承认这次的事情真的让他有些后怕。或许以前他从来不在意自己的身体状况，为了自己的事业工作可以拼了命地去做自己想做的事。但现在，他有了想要相伴一生的爱人。于是他也开始学着去为对方着想，去做些更符合omega身份的事情。

　　“嗯……还有一件事情，想要告诉真~绪。”凛月满意地点了点头，俯下身将头贴在真绪的小腹处，对着真绪露出狡黠的笑容。

　　“真~绪，你怀孕了。”

　　真绪的大脑直接当机了。那两个字就像一朵烟花在他耳边炸裂开来，漆黑的夜空被渲染成一片色彩斑斓的光之海，让他一阵恍惚。

　　“你、你说什么……”

　　“所以说啊，真~绪的肚子里，有我和你的小宝宝们了。”凛月露出了一个了然的微笑，温柔地摸了摸那有些微微隆起的小腹。

　　“我、我怀孕了？”真绪再一次难以置信地用手指了指自己。

　　“嗯……是这样的，诶，真~绪，你怎么哭了？”

　　啊，我哭了吗？真绪下意识去摸了摸自己的脸颊，那里早就被泪水浸湿到一塌糊涂，可是唇边却还是挂着一抹笑容的。

　　“是、是吗，是我和凛月的……”

　　“我们永远会在一起哦，我和宝宝们。”凛月将泣不成声的真绪搂在怀里，眼角也情不自禁地泛出泪花。

　　真绪软了身子靠在凛月的怀里，轻轻爱抚着自己的腹部，“你刚刚说是宝宝们？”

　　“嗯，是一对双胞胎哦。”凛月的手覆上真绪的，吻上真绪柔软的发丝，“要好好照顾他们才好。他们应该叫什么呢，如果是男孩的话，就叫……”

　　“嗯……”真绪微笑着倾听着凛月畅想之后的四人家庭生活。平日总是显得疲惫不堪的凛月却在此刻，在春日雀跃的晨光中，紧紧握着自己的手，举手投足间全是幸福的模样。

——我想和我喜欢的人一起去做我喜欢的事。

————

　　在得知怀孕之后，凛月不顾真绪的反对要求他回家专心安胎，这自然是遭到了真绪的强烈反对。凛月索性把自己Knights那边的工作全数放下在家陪着闲到快发霉的真绪，一改往日懒散的做派，每天都在为了当一个好丈夫好爸爸而努力着。

　　Trickstar的成员是最先知道真绪怀孕的人，自然也是做好了万全的准备。北斗在真绪怀孕期间特意抽空来了一趟他家，告知在他倒下的第二天他和明星就召开了发布会宣布了组合成员将在接下来一年内以个人发展为主，这无疑是留给了真绪足够的休息时间。

　　“本来之前就策划有一个周年的秘密企划，现在只是将原计划稍微更改了一下而已，也不算麻烦。并且我最近收到来自日日树前辈的电影拍摄邀请，而游木明星也收到了适合他们发展的通告，这也不失为一个锻炼的机会。”

　　北斗如是说道，让真绪稍稍松了口气。

　　“怎么样，现在放心了吗？”凛月拿着一杯温水从厨房里走了出来，递到了真绪的手里，又从沙发旁边的抽屉里掏出了几颗药，也一并拿给他。真绪裹着睡袍披着毛毯窝在柔软的沙发里，仅仅露出了一个脑袋。

　　或许是因为怀孕前期不仅没有得到休息反而还进行激烈训练的缘故，真绪的妊娠反应格外严重。低烧呕吐恶心头痛，甚至一度还出现了流产的迹象。凛月也正是考虑到这样的状况，才直截了当禁了真绪的足。真绪虽然一开始激烈的反抗，但直到那次偷偷练习跳舞摔倒差点流产之后，这才意识到自己已经不是能随意运动的时期了，乖乖收了心在家里休息安胎。偶尔有不需要什么体力的街拍工作，凛月也会全程陪在真绪的身边，虽然有品牌商略有微词但在凛月强硬的态度下还是接受了这一点，这使得真绪的工作负担减少了很多。

　　真绪皱了皱眉头，伸出手将额前那绺过长的刘海别在了耳后。

　　“我不想吃药，我想吃冰激凌。”他鼓起嘴，小声地嘀咕着。

　　或许也是因为怀孕的缘故，也或许是最近凛月事事都宠着真绪，肚子一天天变大的真绪最近也偶尔泛起了小孩子脾气，总是撒着娇向他讨冰激凌吃。凛月对于真绪终于开窍愿意依靠他的做法乐不可支，基本上是有求必应。不过也考虑到真绪的身体状况，有时也不得不狠下心拒绝。

　　凛月怜爱地用手代替梳子顺了顺真绪红色的半长发，纤长白皙的手指就戳在那像仓鼠一样鼓起的腮帮子上。

　　“不——行！冰激凌只奖励给好好吃药的乖孩子。”

　　“唔，药好苦……”真绪摇了摇头，瞪起了那双翠绿的眼睛。眼眶因为长期低烧的困扰已经是通红一片，眼底也有一块明显的淤青。这样颓唐的状态，却为了不让他担心故作一副轻松的姿态，让凛月心疼地亲了亲他的嘴角。

　　“乖，好好吃药，这样才能舒服一点。”凛月绕到沙发后面，将真绪那过长的刘海连同碎头发全部集中在一起汇成一股，然后再用夹子别在头顶。

　　“嗯……”真绪不情愿地应了一声，看了一眼那几颗白色的小药片，一闭眼像是勇士上战场一般的将其丢进嘴里，然后屏住呼吸咕嘟咕嘟喝了几大口温水，直到那些小药片全部都顺着水流入他的胃部为止，这才如释重负地大喘一口气。

　　“嗯，真~绪真乖。”凛月摸了摸真绪的头顶表示赞赏。

　　这种吞服的药片真绪需要每天服用，而粉末压制成的药片沾水后就变得黏黏糊糊的，有几次就是因为这个小药片粘在了真绪的喉咙上，险些造成大事故。凛月心疼每天吃药都像打仗的真绪，也想过停药，却没想到停下之后妊娠反应会反弹的那么厉害，并且由于孕早期营养严重不足，胎儿发育有些迟缓，也只得狠下心逼迫他天天吃下各种药片。

　　“嗯，我吃完药了，所以要吃冰激凌。”真绪向后仰起头看着凛月，绿色的眼睛闪烁着期待的光芒。

　　凛月看了看真绪，偷偷从口袋里掏出了一个东西。

　　“今天下雨了，天气比较凉，为了真~绪着想就没有冰激凌了。”

　　“为什——”

　　“不过可以给你这个奖励——”

　　凛月拨开包装纸将一个东西丢进嘴里，然后俯下身从上面含住了真绪的嘴唇。身为多年的伴侣，他熟知真绪的每一个敏感点，于是凛月小心翼翼地伸出舌头，轻轻舔着真绪的下嘴唇。

　　真绪的嘴唇凉薄，但唇形优美且柔软，凛着一张脸时唇角都是微微上扬的。凛月用舌头巧妙地掠过那上面每一个敏感点，带来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，逼迫真绪松开了齿关。凛月一脸诡计得逞的样子勾了勾嘴角，灵巧的舌便长驱直入，将自己嘴里的那个硬物推进了真绪的口腔中。

　　——是一颗柠檬味的水果糖。

　　柠檬酸酸甜甜的口感正合真绪的口味。他喜出望外地去用舌头勾住那颗糖，却被凛月狡猾地夺了过来。他不服气地去争夺属于自己的战利品，却没想被凛月抓个正着。

　　“等……”

　　还未等真绪开口抱怨，凛月便先一步用舌头缠上他的。那条灵活的舌头有技巧地从他的舌面一路舔到舌尖，让真绪登时软了腰肢。他陷入沙发中，却被凛月捧住了脸颊，被动的状态下他只能闭着眼任由凛月肆意妄为，在他的口腔黏膜、牙齿、牙龈各处留下自己的痕迹。柠檬味混合着他的杜松一并涌入他的鼻腔，舒适地仿佛飞入了极乐的圣殿。

　　凛月适时地退了出来，他捧着真绪的脸颊，欣赏着那双氤氲着水雾的眸子，宛如两汪深不可测的碧泉。

　　他刮掉了真绪嘴唇边上留出的那些暧昧的水渍，轻轻用大拇指抚摸着那红肿的嘴唇。

　　“怎么样？这个礼物？”

　　听到凛月上扬的俏皮语调，真绪急忙回过神来，别别扭扭地撇开脑袋，手摸了摸自己凸起的小腹。

　　“我想吃冰激凌……”

　　凛月听着他的小声抱怨，勾起了嘴唇。长臂一伸从身后将真绪搂在怀里。

　　“好，我们明天吃冰激凌。”

　　————

　　时间兜兜转转到了最难熬的长夏，而真绪也平安地进入到了怀孕的第6个月。他的肚子已经有了明显的隆起，但与之相反妊娠反应倒是没有之前那么严重了，真绪也被医生告知可以进行一些适当的运动。

　　得知此事的凛月也在第一时间被濑名泉召回了工作第一线，被迫去参加一些写真拍摄的宣传工作。考虑到之前什么都没有说就放了Knights各位鸽子，外加上真绪的坚持，凛月迫不得已接受了这些通告。

　　沉寂了3个月的凛月再次出现在公众视线下，自然是被给予了高度的关注。媒体和粉丝的长枪短炮直接对准凛月，让凛月不得不说出了真绪怀孕的事实。在收到大家祝福的同时，真绪平静的待产生活也被打破了。真绪和凛月两人商量之后，决定还是暂时搬回真绪原来的家，由真绪的父母在凛月工作的时候来照顾真绪。

　　“你这个傻孩子，怀孕这么大的事都想着自己扛过去。”真绪的妈妈看到自己因为怀孕被折腾到瘦了一圈的真绪，心疼地将他搂在怀里。真绪羞愧地摸了摸脸，也回抱住了自家母亲。

　　“抱歉，让你担心了。”真绪将头埋在母亲的肩上，看着那不知何时已经被时光霜雪染白的鬓发，让他情不自禁地流出了感慨的泪水。

　　“好了好了，看到你好就什么都好。凛月也是，最近照顾真绪辛苦了。这小圆脸，看来没少下功夫。”真绪妈妈打趣道，戳了戳儿子的脸颊。

　　“过奖了。”凛月谦虚地低下头，“那么我还有工作，真~绪就拜托您多加照顾了。”

　　“那是自然的，凛月你就放心吧。”真绪的母亲拍了拍凛月的肩膀，轻轻搂住了他。真绪站在一旁看着这样温馨的场景，嘴角也抑制不住地上扬，可是却在凛月离开母亲怀抱的那一瞬间，一股强烈的冲击向他袭来，让他险些软了身子。

　　“凛月……你……”真绪勉强倚靠着墙壁站好。

　　“没事的，别担心我。”凛月也知道自己出了什么问题，却也只是安慰地拉住真绪的手。

　　“可是——”

　　“乖乖在家等我回来好吗？相信我可以处理好的。”凛月搂过真绪的腰，将他抱在怀里。他的头抵在真绪的颈窝处，袅袅的幽香无时无刻不在撩拨着他的心弦，但他却只能暗自咬紧牙关，在真绪的腺体处舔了一下。

　　“嗯……”真绪抖着嗓子回答道，却也没有力气再去说什么话了。

　　“你们怎么了？”真绪的妈妈在目送凛月离开后，疑惑地开口问真绪。

　　真绪沉默不语，指甲却深深嵌入到手掌中。

　　————

　　易感期。

　　凛月拉了拉用于掩饰身份的帽檐，咬紧了下唇。

　　相对于没有发情期的beta来说，alpha和omega都拥有自己的发情期，只不过alpha的易感期间隔时间长，持续时间短，alpha们可以选择自己熬过去或者找一个omega来解决，后一种仅限于有伴侣的alpha。易感期时alpha信息素会不受自己控制的发散，有可能影响到omega迫使他们提前进入发情期，所以市场上也出现了专门针对alpha易感期的抑制剂。

　　凛月在觉醒成为一个alpha后，也经历过几次易感期。不过由于他与真绪很快就确定了伴侣的身份，他从来都没有体会过易感期带来的不便。但现在真绪处于怀孕的关键时期，没有服用过抑制剂的凛月也不能保证会不会对自己产生副作用。

　　“看来只能硬挺过去了……”凛月揉了揉自己的太阳穴，无奈地摇了摇头。

　　————

　　深夜，凛月拖着疲惫的身体回到了家里。漆黑的房间里静悄悄一片，这家的主人早已进入了梦乡。凛月看了看通向二楼阶梯的方向，叹了口气，拉开了一楼浴室的门。

　　滚烫的水珠砸在他白皙光洁的脊背上，顿时浮现出一大片红色的印记。他的手撑着墙壁，任凭那些水珠打湿他的黑发，顺着棱角分明的脸颊滑落。他闭了闭眼睛。

　　自从进入这个家里，那股沁人心脾的柑橘香气便一直萦绕在他身侧，像轻柔的羽毛般撩动心弦，让一直压抑着的易感期不可抑制地猛烈爆发出来。他高度自制的喘息着，想试图去找回一丝遗失的理智控制自己那过于露骨的信息素释放。可是这终究是徒劳。他蛰伏的欲望已经高高翘起，蚀骨的麻痒无时无刻都在向他宣誓着属于alpha的本能。

　　占有，这才是alpha与生俱来的天性。他们是位于社会最顶端的精英人才，是一切的主宰。

　　不，凛月咬紧下唇。他颤抖着一双手握上那个已经完全勃起的欲望，上下撸动着。雾气氤氲的浴室中，昏黄暧昧的光线，偶尔伴随着一两声压抑的低吟，以及浓郁的草木香气，无不在昭示着一个淫靡夜晚的开始。

　　好难受！好想要！

　　偶尔飘进浴室的柑橘香气像一剂猛烈的催情药，凛月不得不加快着手上的动作。他的呼吸变得粗重而短促，手上一个巧劲，大量的精液便喷射在了浴室乳白色的瓷砖上，随着水流打着旋转瞬即逝。而那股诡异的炽热却没有得到丝毫纾解。

　　闻着自己身上散发出来的浓郁香气，凛月皱了皱眉。

　　——今天还是出去随便找间旅馆住吧，这样的状态，会给真绪添麻烦的。

　　这样想着的凛月草草拿浴巾擦拭了一下身上的水珠，披上件浴袍便拉开了玻璃门。

　　门外静静伫立着一个人。他仅仅就着一件单薄的丝绸睡袍，六个月的身孕让他不得不用手扶着那圆滚滚的肚子；酒红色的头发没有打理全数垂落下来，全然没有了平日那副活力十足的样子；他没有穿鞋，赤着一双脚就站在了冰冷的地砖上，让凛月皱了皱眉。

　　“真、真~绪，地上凉，我去给你拿拖鞋……”说完凛月就弯下腰想给他拿旁边鞋柜上摆放的那双备用布艺拖鞋，却被真绪抢先一步抱了个满怀。

　　凛月本来还想着要理智一些，却在那股勾人心魂的柑橘香味迸发之时头脑一时发热。等冷静下来时，他已经紧紧咬住了真绪脖颈后方的软肉，而真绪则是眼角含泪，双手紧紧扣住凛月的肩膀，下唇被牙齿咬到流血，显得格外诱惑。

　　凛月心里一惊，连忙推开真绪。

　　“真、真绪，我……”他焦急地想去辩解，但所有的言语都在此刻显得苍白无力。最终，他只得朝真绪露出一个无奈的笑容。

　　“我想，我今天还是出去住好了。”

　　真绪依旧没有说话，只是默默地拉住了他的手，将凛月的手放在了自己挺起的腹部。凛月紧紧盯着他的手，正疑惑着真绪此举的意义，却听见他宛如叹息般的声音从头顶传来。

　　“你感受到了吗？孩子们的呼唤。”

　　“真绪，你现在还是怀孕期，最好不要……”凛月将自己的手往回抽了抽，却被真绪更加强硬地拽住了。

　　“我想要你，你不想要我吗？”

　　omega的信息素更强烈地爆发出来，让凛月血红色的眼眸暗了暗。孕期的omega是没有发情期的，那么怀孕期间信息素大量释放，便只有一个解释——这是他心甘情愿这样做的。

　　潜藏许久的欲望在极度压制后，呈几何级数增长，迅速扩散到身体的每一个细胞中。alpha极具侵略性的信息素在狭窄的浴室中爆炸开来，让真绪瞬间软了身子。

　　在真绪跌落的那一瞬间，他被揽进了一个温暖的怀抱中。凛月引导着他的手环着自己的脖子，而他则是一手搂住真绪有些臃肿的腰部，一手勾在他的膝盖处打横将他抱起来。

　　真绪惊呼一声，不自觉地将自己的手收紧了些，将头埋在凛月的脖子处，尽情嗅着能给他带来安慰和愉悦的香味。

　　凛月怀抱着真绪，忍住想把他就地正法的冲动，勉强保持着一丝理智冲上楼梯踢开两人卧室的门。那里原本是真绪的房间，在真绪和凛月确定关系之后，便与旁边的储藏室打通扩成了一间大卧室，里面换上了一张宽大的双人床。

　　真绪被凛月放在了床上，还没来得及解释，就被凛月粗暴地扯开了身上的睡袍。他原本就只是将其松松垮垮地挂在身上，仅仅是轻轻用力，那丝质的浴袍便成了几片破布被残忍地扔在地上。

　　“等……”

　　“等不下去了……”凛月喘息着扯开自己身上的浴袍，精致的锁骨和白皙的皮肤在月光的沐浴下显得格外诱惑。他赤裸着身子与自己肌肤相贴，平日里略低的体温在易感期的作用下猛烈的燃烧起来，让真绪一阵恍惚。

　　“我已经忍了3个月了，真~绪……”凛月靠近真绪已经被弄到红肿的腺体，伸出舌头轻轻地舔舐着。从那里散发出的香气让凛月身体的欲火更盛，他心头大动，张开嘴就朝着那里就是狠狠一口。

　　真绪大叫出声，生理性的疼痛让他不由自主地流出了眼泪。他难堪地想别过脸，却又被凛月用一只手掐住了下巴。动弹不得的真绪只能看着凛月那张漂亮的脸颊在眼前无限放大，然后一个灼热的吻落在了他的唇上。

　　这不同于之前的任何一个吻，是带着一丝侵略性的。凛月狠狠吮吸着真绪的下唇，又强势地用舌头撬开的齿关，纠缠着他的舌头，直到全部的氧气都被掠夺一空。

　　眼泪仿佛断了线一样不断从眼角溢出滑落，可是内心的爱意却快要满溢出来一般。真绪的双手紧紧抓过凛月光洁的脊背，在上面划下几道暧昧的痕迹。

“凛、月，小凛……”真绪呜咽着。他的大脑被凛月的进攻搅成一锅粥，自己也不知道该说些什么，但脱口而出地全是心上人的名字。

这一声反而让凛月恢复了些许理智。他放过了那个被他蹂躏到红肿的嘴唇，转而移向真绪的下半身。乖巧的小家伙已经是彻底勃起的状态，透明的腺液从顶端源源不断地冒出，将他的小腹和耻毛濡湿的一塌糊涂。后面的穴口也是同样的状态，alpha对omega的吸引力使真绪的身体彻底动了情，生殖腔内自动分泌的液体使后穴顺利吞下了凛月的一根手指。

“凛、小凛，快进来……”真绪哀求道。omega的天性被彻底激发出来的现在，他急切地渴望着自己的alpha伴侣能填满自己、占有自己。他也不顾所谓的礼义廉耻，只是大胆地侧过身体让那个门户大开的地方径直朝着凛月。

凛月垂下来眼，将手指从湿软的后穴中抽出，发出了“啵”的水声。

“你现在还是怀孕期，如果强行插入的话会导致流产的……”

凛月的脑海中突然浮现出那时真绪昏迷在病床上的情形，脊背一阵阵发凉。

可是完全被欲望支配的真绪可管不了那么多，蚀骨的快感将他激到浑身颤抖。 

“呜呜，我想要……”

凛月心疼地撩起真绪被汗浸湿头发，在他额头上轻轻落下一吻。他扶住真绪的腰，帮助他翻了身跪在了床上。

真绪扭过头，委屈地看着凛月的动作：“为什么，我想用正面位的姿势……”

“别说了，”凛月哑着嗓子在他艳红的唇上亲了一口，“乖，把腿并起来。”

“呜……这样就看不到小凛的……啊！”他的抱怨尽数被愈来愈大的甜腻喘息所取代。

他能感觉到一个硬热的棒状物在他的大腿间摩擦着，并且还有逐渐加快的趋势。大腿内侧本来就是一个人最敏感的区域之一，外加上处于易感期的凛月释放出的大量信息素包裹着自己，让真绪不住地呻吟求饶。他跪在床上，腿部颤抖着，柔软的腰肢却下塌成一个优美的弧线，将自己的屁股高高撅起凑向凛月的方向。

“等……啊、凛……小凛……”

凛月轻轻分开他的大腿，将自己完全勃起的性器插入其间，omega发情期分泌的大量黏液顺着臀缝流到股间，成为了绝佳的润滑剂。真绪大腿内侧的皮肤柔软而富有弹性，再加上微热的体温，夹得凛月头皮一阵阵发麻。他双手把住真绪的腰肢，全力抽插着，直把娇嫩的皮肤摩擦到通红一片。

“真~绪，舒服吗……”望着紧紧扣住床头直到指节泛白的真绪，凛月在真绪赤裸的脊背上落下一个个轻飘飘的吻，而下身的动作却越发激烈了。那脱缰的野马横冲直撞，有时甚至摩擦到了真绪的，让他在强烈的快感中高高仰起了头，露出了白皙的脖颈。

“舒服……快……不、哈啊……慢、啊……”他胡乱地呼喊着，发情期带来的热度将他的大脑搅成一团浆糊。

　　“到底是慢还是快啊？”凛月咬了咬真绪的耳垂，一只手悄悄覆上了真绪勃起的阴茎，比身体温度较低的手掌甫一接触便让真绪浑身一个哆嗦，大脑一阵短暂的空白之后，白浊浓稠的精液便尽数射到了床单上。

　　凛月稳稳接住了高潮后瘫软在床上的真绪，将他翻了个身搂在自己怀里，撩开刘海在他汗涔涔的额头上落下一个吻。

　　“辛苦你了。”

　　说着，凛月便拉过一旁的薄被悄悄盖在真绪赤裸的身体上，起身捞过自己被丢到一旁的睡袍。但却在身体离开床铺的那一刹那被一双手拉住了。

　　“凛、小凛……”由于隆起的肚子让真绪不得不平躺在床上，仅仅扭过上半身来艰难地拽过凛月的手。那双漂亮的手还在颤抖着，健康的麦色皮肤上晕染一层情欲的浓粉，眼角殷红一片、挂着豆大的泪珠，完全就是一副耽溺爱欲之中的模样。凛月狠狠咽了咽口水，下身胀到发痛的地步，却也只能狠下心别过头不去看这副魅惑众生的姿态。

　　完全被情欲支配的真绪看到自己的alpha拒绝自己的求爱，哭的更凶了。

　　“凛月，小凛……进来……”

　　“医生，上次说了、如果不是生殖腔的话……就、可……啊……”

　　真绪的话还没说完，凛月便一个栖身压了上来。修长的手指直接伸入了那已经充分润滑过的后穴，淫靡的水声回响在卧室中，让真绪害羞地捂上了眼睛。

　　“抱歉，我忍不住了……”凛月草草抽出了那几根还在做着扩张的手指，嗓音前所未有的喑哑。

　　“没关系、小凛只要……哈啊！”平躺在床上，肚子阻挡了自己的视线，真绪只能通过身体的触觉得知凛月正在做的事情。虽然身体已经做好了充分的准备，却还是在那个庞然大物闯入时传来了尖锐的疼痛感。真绪还没来得及呼痛，那剧烈的抽插动作又将他残留的所有思绪悉数带走，仅余下剧烈的欢愉和满足感。

　　凛月小心翼翼地抬起真绪的双腿将其环在自己的腰上，又在他悬空的腰下塞入了一个枕头，这才摆动自己的腰用力将其挤入那个又湿又软的地方。真绪的身体极度敏感，每一次的动作都能引起他内壁的极度紧缩，绞得凛月头皮一阵阵发麻，却又顾虑着真绪，也只能忍住想继续侵犯的冲动，仅仅是享受最原始的方式带给自己的快乐。香甜的信息素迅速释放着，紧密缠绵在一起包裹着两人——他们的灵魂互相渗透到对方的身体里，深入骨髓化作鲜红的血奔流不息，成为了彼此不可或缺的一部分。

 

————

　　当这场激烈的性爱结束之时，真绪已经坠入了梦乡。凛月勉强撑着一丝气力拾缀好一切，抱着真绪重新躺在了床上。

　　他将头贴在真绪的小腹上，以微不可闻的声音轻轻念着：“希望你们能健健康康地长大，平安地降生，然后，爱你们的真绪爸爸……”

　　而腹中的宝宝们也似乎听懂了爸爸的话，用脚踢了踢真绪的肚子。真绪在半梦半醒间皱了皱眉，本能地用手摸了摸自己的肚皮，又睡了过去。

　　凛月笑了笑，搂住真绪，沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
